


Over The Verge

by reginanicolecky



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginanicolecky/pseuds/reginanicolecky
Summary: Park Sora wasn't a new person in his life. She was actually a constant reminder of all the good thing in his life. A companion, a dream, then a stability. Sadly, it's true, Beautiful things have dents and scratch too. As a sibling- even step one- the existence of boundaries was something that he started to recognize.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                      

 

_ If I can turn back the time… Perhaps, the first thing that I do would be falling as hard as possible.  _

_ No hesitation… _

_ No regret... _

_ Beyond the boundaries _

_ Over the verge. _

 

“YA! Kim Taehyung!”

“5 more minutes.”

5 more minutes my ass, more like another hour after Sora peeked into the screen that full of shooting scene here and there. In between Overwatch and Kim Taehyung, there was only one thing that Sora could do to separate both. Usually, she wouldn’t be bothered, but the bell’s ring would drive her crazy within minutes.

‘Click’

“Noonaaaaaaaa.”

“Taeeehyyyuuunngggg…..”

“I almost win that one.”

“And I lost my mind already. Please go out, there are 3 girls standing outside our house and keep ringing the bell. It’s been 30 minutes, you couldn’t just ignore this one.”

“Don’t want. I’m not going to meet other girls in front of you.”

A pout appeared before the headset came back into place. Sora tried to breathe in and out before removing the black thing from Taehyung’s head. Puppy eyes stared right back, but Sora had more than 10 years practice to fall into it.

“Humor me, please do. I have a deadline and I can’t concentrate. Unless you want me to camp in my office during the weekend.”

The puppy eyes were gone, replaced by a sudden edge of annoyance. At the time like this, Sora remembered that a guy in front of her was actually a fully grown-up man. Taehyung wasn’t simply a younger sibling for an adopted sister, but a single man with his own career outside this house.

“Only for you,” said Taehyung while finally moving out from his chair.

“As long as you remember if it’s also because of you,” answered Sora without losing her pace.

She decided to sit in the current empty chair and flip around his table. She knew if Taehyung hasn’t been preparing for a new exhibition, but nevertheless curious enough to see whether she could find a newly printed photograph or not.

The results of Taehyung’s lenses were always works of art. He didn’t just capture a picture, he captured moments. People in their daily life, but ended Other than just leaving it on digital, he usually printed some of his favorites before deciding whether it has any material value to the outside world or not. 

Shifting through face by face, Sora realized one thing. She has never been the object of Taehyung’s photograph. Like ever. Maybe she should ask about it one way or another, but knowing it wasn’t clear whether she would like the answer or not always stop her. 

“Found anything interesting?”

“I like several, but they are still not organized. I can’t guess yet what is the theme.”

“Me too… I’m still gathering. Another 2 months anyway before I need to make another exhibition.”

“What did you do to them?”

“Just a nice little chat.”

More like stared intensely and snarled, but as long as she wasn’t the one who received the end of it, she wouldn’t bring it up. Finally, peeking beyond her back she almost bumped into the guy’s cheek. His eyes hadn’t wavered from the screen while both of his hands caged her in the middle.

“Okay, thanks for that now I need to go back to actually finish my job.”

Her sentences were being rewarded with a full set of teeth that always appeared every time Taehyung tried to smile and smirk at the same time.  It was a dazzling childlike smile and it also usually means he wanted something.

“What?”

“Could you just do it here? You disturbed me from playing, now I needed another distraction.”

“No, because I already mapping all the papers on my room’s floor, I won’t move an inch of it.” You go there if you want. Maybe you could even help me crunch some numbers.”

“And will I get a cookie for that?”

“You get to spend time with me. Isn’t that enough treat?”

“Deal.”

***

Accompanying Sora while she focused on something wasn’t all fun. She occasionally - okay mostly- forgot if she supposed to interact once in a while. A soft background music could be heard. Sam Smith- Sora’s new addiction.

“Why you always like to listen to an emotional sad song?”

“Tragedy made the best story,” answered that girl without moving her eyes from the papers that full of yellow lines.

“So does a happy one.”

“Yeah, but if you used to tragedy, every small happy thing is a blessing. You are so random anyway.”

“I’m bored.”

“Of course you do.”

He put his head on the slope of Sora’s back- waited for a minute whether she would complain and moved his forcefully. No reaction, he closed his eyes blissfully and started to plan on things. One thing that Taehyung understood about Sora was that girl needed a bit of persuasion, with the right amount of nagging and guilt trip, she would fall into it.

“When do you need to submit the report?”

“Yesterday.”

“When do you reallyyyyyyy need to submit the report?”

“I supposed to meet the client on Wednesday.”

“And since it’s Saturday, how about we play and I will be the one that responsible for all the house chores until Wednesday?”

“Between two of us, we never have any worth of house chores to put a deal on it.”

“Yeah, but the boys will come tomorrow and they always have the mess to be cleaned,” he bargained. Well, as long as Sora wouldn’t remember if Jin would somehow snap his finger and everything would be as good as new.

“But…”

“Well, I would buy musical tickets for us next week.”

There, a bribe… Nice and warm, ready to be snuggled. Sora always loved story and song, a musical is two combined into one. On some stage of his life, Taehyung was 100% believed if Sora would become an artist. But no, the girl needed to prove herself and go straight into the most boring job- accountant. 

He had the strangest fascinating imagination about Sora from childhood. Like she was meant to do something amazing, gleaming under the light of fame or maybe saving the world of some sort. Well, at least in the eyes of 6 years old at the first time he saw her.

By 1 year difference, Sora was a wonder when his parents first introduce her to him. She joined right in with his boys, and as the older line of the group, she was actually the one that was taking care of the group.

When his parents told him that Sora would permanently stay with them when he was 14, the only thought that passed through his brain was why not sooner. But then, it wasn’t an appropriate question since the reason for her moving in was because her parents died in a car accident. 

“Taehyung, focus.”

“Yes, darling?”

“I will play with you if you promised to come with me to the company’s dinner next weekend.”

“You know I promised to meet my mom, right? Actually you too.”

“We will be in your parents' house from the morning and leave only for the dinner.”

“But dinner is the best part! Eomma will cook!”

No answer. Sora was giving him the choices and the time to think. Tricky, but he was the first one that bargained. Moreover, it was a bargain with Park Sora.

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet afternoon, the kind that Sora like the most. She was laying around with her new novel when Taehyung was sitting nearby playing with his phone and once in a while touching her hair. A new tune was feeling the air as Sora realized that it was another thing that she liked today.

“What is the name of the song?”

“Empty Streets by Kota Banks, but this is the acoustic version. I know you would like it.”

“And you are right. You never lost your magic, always somehow found the hidden gem.”

“I know, right?”

“What time the gang will be here?”

“Can we just cancel it?”

“They are your friends before mine.”

A loud sigh, the next thing Sora saw was Taehyung's upside down face on the top of hers. The guy was actually pouting and changed his expression less than a minute. With a smirk, he was scooping her face.

“But I want to spend time with you, noona.”

This time, Sora laughed it off, “Even with them, we will still be spending time together. Moreover, you could not change the date. We were celebrating Jin’s new movie. I bought so much meat already for you too.”

“Do I look like I could be bribed by meat?”

Sora gave him a cold stare.

“Right you are.”

Another laugh escaped Sora’s lips. How couldn’t? Taehyung was the embodied of living meme. She got upset sometimes when his 4D personality was out, but then it was something that she always missed too. Something to be grateful since she entered his family. Sometimes she wondered whether it was really a feeling of an older sister.

***

“If you can choose anyone between us, who will be your choice, Noona?”

She and the Bangtan Boys just finished their dinner. All of them with a cup of coffee in each hand were sitting around the table trying to catch any updates on their lives. The question was abruptly made by Jungkook and was answered by a total silence.

Sora recognized some emotion. A flicker of hope here and there, a glimpse of pride, a hitch of childish amusement. 2 were older, 2 with the same age and 3 were younger. Apparently, such question would spark everyone’s interest.

“If I really need to choose then maybe, Jin?”

“Why?” The question was abruptly brought up. Not by the name that she spelt, but from Taehyung. She almost changed the answer after seeing his face. Well, almost.

“Because if I want a boyfriend. I want someone that content, while still innocent. Well, the case will be similar to charity, tho. Jin oppa is the oldest in this group. Still, it’s a big if. Currently, I enjoy being single and Jin, you are simply too pretty for me.”

The pretty boy blew a hand kiss and laughed. She was sure as hell that Jin would use her answer to boast once in a while, but wouldn’t even think of it as a serious matter. If they were into a serious relationship, it would already happen long time ago. After all, there wasn’t any secret worth to keep in this group.

“But you take care of me the most!” Taehyung protested with a black face. Clearly still in shock.

“We are staying in the same house. And about that… you are such a picky eater, Tae-ya. I wonder anyone else could take care of you.”

“We could just keep living together, then,” answered Taehyung without wavering.

Sora realized if the others had been moving on to other topics while Taehyung was still staring at her, waiting for another explanation.

“Yes, we could.”

And she was gifted with another shining smile. Could a thing came from a lie became that bright?

***

“I couldn’t believe, I just sacrificed my mom’s food for that.”

Taehyung couldn’t hold his protest and burst it out straight after they entered his car. 2 hours of smiling and pretending to care. Those hours when he couldn’t stop Sora from pouring wine or clicking her own flute to others.

He didn’t expect much after all. There was all sort of reasons why he chose to be a freelancer. Stopping himself for the need to mingle with people that not his own. Faking interest and kindness in order for a small exchange in the future. He knew the game, he just refused to follow it.

“You looked like you belonged there too, Taehyung-ah,” answered Sora short while holding the guy’s arm.

With one glance, Taehyung could reduced that Sora was wasted. Her walk wasn’t as confident as usual, though her answers still sharp enough, so other people wouldn’t really know the difference. He moved a bit closer and let out a small sigh when his hand finally surrounding Sora’s waist without any protest.

“I was trying to support you. I still hate every fucking wasted minute.”

“I hate it too, but it’s a part of my job. You know I can’t bail out on every party just because I don’t like it. Moreover as a woman, in this country, with such status. Apparently building the connection is still everything.”

“You can stop working.”

“I can’t. Who will pay my bills? Moreover, I love my job. Just not this part.”

“I could support you.”

“It’s supposed to be me that paying for your expenses, Tae. I’m older and I owe your family too much.”

“You know my mom might kill you if you say such nonsense, right?”

“Yeah, we are family after all.”

With his free hand, Taehyung opened the passenger’s door and let Sora climbed to seat herself. He saw a tired smile that was made to reassure him. At this condition, this minute, that girl was still trying to comfort him rather than herself.

“Park Sora.”

“Kim Taehyung.”

“Use the seatbelt.”

“Just go to the driver seat, I can do it myself.”

“You can’t.”

With one swift, he pulled his weight up to close the space between them.

The first sign of Sora’s loose grasp of reality, the girl didn’t pull back her face and apparently thought Taehyung really would drag the seatbelt to the safety. He did, but not for the same reason on her mind.

The second sign, the now hot lips were slowly embracing his movement. Moving with a questionable intention, following the heat that spreading yet he didn’t feel any sign of stopping anytime soon. With a smile hanging on his lips, Taehyung held space between Sora’s neck and face, coaxing the girl to open up, letting him go even deeper.

Funny, how this could be their first taste, and Taehyung wasn’t complaining either. He had so many scripts in his head, how he planned every single event to lead into this moment. Yet, it happened in the blink of a decision. Mocking all of his preparation and all of those scary bubbles that swam around his long days.

“You didn’t stop me.”

It was a question out of curiosity. In between their ragged breath, his brain couldn’t process any other romantic lines that supposedly out in the open.

“I’m drunk. You should know better.”

“Keep telling yourself that and I will just do it again.”

“We will regret this the first thing in the morning.”

“You could blame the alcohol for your guilt while I will be repeating this over and over again on my own.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finish one after such a long time...  
> Hope it left something at least :)

“It isn’t cool, is it?”

“100% not,” but damn if Sora could be upset for another minute. A flash of a grin appeared on Taehyung’s face calming her nerve and bubbled a laugh.

After getting up with a terrible headache and more shitty memory on how did she behave when she was drunk. Sora was upset for a whole week. It wasn’t even about Taehyung and how did he steal a kiss. It was more about her self-control.

She was and is the older one from both. The one that supposed to have more self-control. Sora didn’t even know whether Taehyung was serious or he was messing around with her after she stated Jin in the last game. She refused to guess or think about the consequences.

But then today, again… she was reduced to a giggling fit wondering why she couldn’t just stop for giving a fuck on outside world and on her on the loud mind. Afterall, in between this wall was her little world with or without him, it wasn’t supposed to matter that much.

It was almost midnight, she was finally going back from office after trying so hard to find reasons to avoid Taehyung. She didn’t expect him to be asleep, as the guy was forcing himself to wait for their limited daily interaction. That whole week, they were only exchanging polite gestures and sleepy remarks.

However, she was sure didn’t expect Taehyung to stand in the middle of the room with a ribbon on the top of his head and cat piss all over the body. She heard the loud swear right after she opened the door, thought Taehyung finally lost his temper.

“What did you actually want to do?”

“You didn’t want to talk to me, so I bought this devil as it might help you to soften up.”

“But the devil…”

“Panicked after I took it out from the cage.”

“Male or female?”

“Male.”

“And you will clean up the mess?”

“I will if you can tame the devil.”

“Kiyo, his name is Kiyo,” said Sora when holding up her hand to take the kitten from Taehyung’s hand, putting the fluffy little black ball closely to her face.

“There little devil, you even got a name. The bribe worked then?”

Small nods, Sora was already moving to the soft carpet in the other part of their house and started to cuddle the kitten. She wanted one, for such a long time, but she was too afraid to actually get it. The responsibility when she wasn’t even at home enough, was too much. Then again, Taehyung was the one who made the decision for her.

“Where did you get Kiyo?” She asked when finally Taehyung entered the room and sat next to her without saying anything.

“Suga hyung helped me to buy it.”

“You must be joking.”

“I thought so when he said he had it ready,” slowly Taehyung was moving his head to lay on Sora’s neglected legs, one arm lingered on Sora’s waist, drawing her closer when he buried his head on her white shirt…

“I haven’t say you can do this.”

“And I decided I won’t care anymore, noona. I love you. From the first time I know the meaning of the word.”

Sora didn’t change her position, still half cuddling the new obsession and half letting her other hand go through Taehyung’s jumbled of hair. This was the thing that she tried to avoid, and because of that, she also knew if it would somehow keep coming.

“You might not know, Tae. After all, you might just get comfortable with me. I never see the sign and I don’t know how to answer this.”

“Do you know why it took me so long to admit that I fall in love? Because I want my first to be the last. I’ve been denying it for so long that it will be you. Take your time, I won’t go anywhere. It took me almost 10 years, Several hours to years, won’t make any difference to me.”

“And if after all I still don’t choose you?”

“Then you will be the only face that appears in my exhibition. Now and forever, noona.”

“It sounded like a threat. You don’t have any photo of me. Once I almost ask you about it.”

“It was because I don’t want to share you with anyone. But then, if we are not together, those would be the only form that I could possess you, right?”

Sora didn’t say anything afterwards. It was an answer that she did not expect. Apparently, even she would get confused to see the part of Taehyung that was hidden all of this time. Which choice that she would actually regret more? The what if or the oh well…

“Kiss me again… Now,” whispered Sora after putting down the kitten without any sound.

“I thought you would never ask.”

Funny… it was the first time Sora actually felt her heartbeat became faster. She was preparing for Taehyung to chase the moment and did it as fast as possible since she might change her mind, but no… Slowly, Taehyung was rising his body to match her stiff back. The guy even had the nerve to lick his lower lips as usual and gave a big grin that she adored.

She felt his warm breath first as she couldn’t stop a smile that bloomed on her own face. Sora could see the exact angle where Taehyung tilted his head, the moment of hesitation… no… savouring. The guy was actually enjoying it! She could imagine that he even counted how many heartbeats that passed in between.

It wasn’t as their first-and damn her mind that how could she still remember the details when she swore on forgetting it- it started like a child’s kiss. Not quite checking the boundaries, but the joy spread like fire. Soft butterfly kisses over and over again. Somehow, she was copying the movements, stopping on the corner of his lips with both of her hands cupping the sides of his face.

Then his tongue entered, and everything simply exploded. It was more like claiming, with a confidence of a man that knew if he was due from a long time ago. Moving with the intensity that leaving her breathless and spinning her head. Yet she wanted more, did some claiming on her own, dragging his body closer by his collar.

The next thing, she knew, her back was arching between the carpet and the next caressing that she couldn’t predict. The stop was in the burst of the moment and almost leaving her hanging if Taehyung didn’t start leaving marks towards her jaw to the slope of her neck.

He was caging her in between her arms, strangely, she didn’t feel overwhelmed and was embracing part of his weight between her ragged breath.

She could feel a rising on one side of Taehyung’s lips.

“Spill the bean,” she couldn’t hold it when the smile turned into a smirk even when she couldn’t see it.

“Even if you don’t say it. I know you love me. You will never let anyone share this with you.”

“Smug.”

“Your smug.”

“How to tell your parents?”

“How about we just continue what we were doing?”

“Tae, we have forever for that.”

“Mmm… I like that. As a matter of fact, my parents will be the least of our problem.”

“What is the immediate one?”

“Whether you will sleep in my room or me in yours. Mine has the bigger bed while yours is cleaner.”

“I really don’t want to admit that I love you out loud.”

“It’s okay, I know it even you don’t say it.”

And this time, Sora believed so. The forever seems too short and the only question was why they didn’t do it sooner.

 

_If I can turn back the time… Perhaps, the first thing that I do would be falling as hard as possible._

_No hesitation…_

_No regret…_

_Beyond the boundaries_

_Over the verge._

**Author's Note:**

> A little comment will go a long way :)


End file.
